The present disclosure generally relates to data retrieval systems, and more particularly relates to virtualizing data across heterogeneous formats.
Businesses accumulate massive amounts of data from a variety of sources and employ an increasing number of heterogeneous, distributed, and often legacy data sources to store them. Although many data sources are available, navigating the large amounts of data in multiple data sources and correlating those heterogeneous sources with all the relevant data a user is interested in obtaining can be a difficult process. Searching and combining information across these heterogeneous data sources and varying data types requires users to be highly technical and understand how to use relevant query languages for each data source and then manually merge results.